1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise equipment, and more particularly, to exercise slide boards.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional exercise slide boards, due to their rectangular shape, generally only allow bidirectional or back and forth motions. This conventional design limits a person's exercise program and targeted muscles due to the limited range of motion and limited direction offered by traditional slide boards.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved exercise slide board that provides a broader range of motions and greater variations in the types and directions of possible exercises.